Sparks
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Ben Davidson is back from war. It seems he and Felicity are seeing each other with new eyes. What's going to happen between them? Will their friendship turn to more?  Edward Merriman,Felicity's father has something planned.  Story formally own MaxRideFan3
1. Chapter 1

_**MaxRideFan35 gave me this story to finish. She's quitting . I have about a paragraph written so far. I decided to post while I could.**_

_**Chapter one and two are not mine to claim though I hope you review it will help me get into writing this. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**December of 1781**_

It had been almost two months since the British surrender of General Cornwallis. Williamsburg was rebuilding itself and celebrating their new independence.

Felicity Merriman found herself busy in her father's store again. A lot had changed after six long years of war. Now, Felicity was seventeen years old- a grown-up, as Nan called her. Nan, who was thirteen, helped her mother at home.

Glancing out the window, Felicity noticed it was snowing. The white flakes had already dusted the whole city white the day before. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on dusting the shelves in front of her. Although she wasn't a little girl anymore, Felicity hadn't completely outgrown her impatience and imagination.

"Lissie! It's closing time!" she heard her father call from behind her.

"I'm almost done!" she called back, shaking out her rag. When she turned around, she noticed how her father had aged over the years. With their old apprentice, Ben, gone to war, all the responsibility of the store landed on Father's shoulder's once again. There were few apprentices left in Williamsburg.

Felicity wondered if she'd see Ben now that he had completed his apprenticeship. She had received a letter two weeks past saying that he had been wounded in the arm and was recovering in a hospital.

_Dear Lissie, _(it read)

_How is my horse-loving friend? I am happy to know that the Patriots have defeated the British on October the fourteenth. At the time, I was not fighting. I was shot in the arm in September and taken to a hospital about thirty miles west of my hometown of Yorktown. I am to return to Yorktown in a few days as I am almost fully recovered. _

_Best of luck to you!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Ben Davidson_

She was very glad that Ben hadn't been injured more severely. There were many families in Williamsburg who would never see their sons or fathers again.

"Felicity, are you daydreaming again?" Father smiled, opening the back door up for his eldest daughter.

"Aye, Father. I guess I am." Felicity smiled sheepishly, stepping out into the cold out of doors.

A day had passed, and Felicity fidgeted on her chair at the dinner table. Mr. and Mrs. Merriman were talking when the subject of Christmastide came up.

"How many more days?" asked 9-year-old William excitedly.

"Today is December the 9th... sixteen more days." Felicity answered, starting to grin too. Christmas was always the most joyful part of the year.

"Was I a good girl this year?" asked 6-year-old Polly seriously.

Mrs. Merriman smiled at her youngest. "We will see what you find in your stocking come Christmas morn."

Felicity took a large bite of roast beef. How grand it was to have meat again! She would never take plain old beef for granted-

"Felicity! Must you eat like a horse?" her mother reprimanded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No'm." Felicity swallowed, "I suppose I am watching Penny and Patriot too much?"

Just then, their was a hesitant knock on the front door. Father frowned in confusion, looking at Felicity's mother. She shrugged and started to stand up to go to the door.

Edward Merriman stood up and left the dining room. Felicity strained her ears and heard the door opening and a gasp of shock. She leaned over as far as she dared, trying to see into the entryway.

Father led a tall, striking man- with a bandage on his arm- into the dining room. At the first glance, Felicity saw chestnut-colored hair, friendly hazel eyes and a tan rugged face.

"Ben!" she said in recognition.

William and Nan jumped up out of their seats, paying no mind that they were not excused. "Ben, you're back!"

"Aye, I am." Ben laughed, as he had grown quite attached to the Merriman family while learning his apprenticeship. "Finally."

As their old apprentice shook hands with her parents, Felicity just stared on with shock. Yes, many things changed throughout the Revolutionary War; and usually for the worse. Ben Davidson was one of the few things that did for the better, Felicity thought, blushing.

Then Nan and William hugged him, and Felicity forgot her astonishment and hugged him too. This wasn't like when she was a mere girl of nine though. Although she was only in his embrace for a few seconds, she felt a strong attraction to him. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning like her stays were tied too tightly.

"Lissie." Ben smiled. "It is good to see you."

"You too, Ben. I'm glad to see that you have recovered." she said, turning her face a little bit so no one could see her blushing face.

Then, she wondered to herself; _how can the slightest glimpse of my old friend make me so jittery?_


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said on chapter 1. Chapter 1 and 2 are not mine to claim. MaxRideFan35 wrote them. She gave me this story to complete.**

**Review**

**Chapter 2**

_**December 9, 1781 **_

Felicity felt in a daze as she helped her mother clear off the dinner table while Ben talked with Father in the parlor.

When they were finally done cleaning up, Nan, Felicity and their mother took a seat in the parlor. Felicity saw that the snow was coming down even faster and harder. At least four inches coated the cobblestones outside. Thankfully, though, she had fed the horses before dinner and the stable they lived in was cozy despite the cold piercing winds.

Then, her attention focused back on her father and Ben. 'Tis a terrible shame that Ben injured his arm. I suppose it could have been worse though. She thought back to herself. From a first glance of Ben, he looked un-affected by the terrible war. But his brown-green eyes looked haunted and weary, and he sounded deeply distressed.

"May I ask how you were injured in battle?" Edward Merriman asked his former apprentice, regarding the white bandage on his arm.

"Twas a foolish thing, really." Ben explained. "As I was tearing off a cartridge to reload my musket, I felt something hit my arm. A redcoat had fired his gun at my chest but when I moved my arm up to reload my gun, it hit me there. It didn't hurt at first because I was taken by surprise, but later..."

"How terrible!" cried Felicity, forgetting that she was supposed to be seen and not heard. "How did you come across a hospital then?"

Father and Mother were so wrapped up in the story that they didn't reprimand Felicity on her outburst.

Nan spoke up in a loud whisper to Felicity,

"Lissie! 'Tis quite unmannerly to yell out and interrupt in a conversation!"

"Why ever not?" Felicity retorted. "'Tis not like we are talking to a stranger."

Nan frowned in disapproval and turned away. Ben caught Felicity's eye and smirked at her. Felicity grinned back, forgetting her earlier shyness.

"Uh, well, I was helped to a hospital." Ben answered, closing up a bit. Twas clear that he did not want to discuss the war.

Martha motioned Felicity to the kitchen. "Shall we serve the apple pie Nan baked today?"

"Yes, 'twill be grand." Felicity agreed, removing china cups, saucers and dishes from the china cabinet. She filled the teacups with coffee. Even though the tax on tea had been years before, their family had gotten so used to coffee that they didn't bother switching back.

As Felicity handed Ben the plate of pie and a cup and saucer of coffee, he grinned at her. She smiled back and felt her heart jump. Blast these stays! she thought to herself. Must I become dizzy like a dodo bird?

"Thank you, Lissie. Did you not make this yourself?" he asked.

"Nay." Felicity admitted. "I was busy in the store all day. For the first time in ages, as the matter of fact! Father has started to receive more shipments from France and-"

"Perhaps you can talk to Ben later, Felicity?" her mother spoke gently.

"Yes, of course." Felicity replied, heading back into the kitchen for her piece of pie.

"You are welcome to stay the night here as it is much too cold and late for you to ride back to Yorktown." Father told Ben after awhile.

"Thank you." Ben said. "I must go check on my horse though. I never got around to rubbing him down."

"Lissie, go with Ben to the stable and give his horse plenty of hay." her mother told her.

Felicity nodded. "Tis a cold winter night. The horses will need more feed so they can burn off heat."

She put on her wraps, hat, gloves, scarf and boots and headed out the back door with Ben. They trudged through the heavy snow, making a path to the stable. Once inside, Felicity lit the lanterns and took off her hat, gloves and scarf. It was warm in the barn, as the animals produced the heat.

"Tis a beautiful horse you have, Ben," Felicity stoked the black stallion's nose.

"Aye." Ben said proudly. "His name is Champ."

Ben curry-combed his big horse while Felicity broke the ice in Patriot and Penny's water pails. Ben put Champ in the empty stall by Penny's and gave him some hay. The two friends chatted the whole time; talking about the horses and the time when Felicity borrowed Ben's breeches.

"Twas a long time past." Ben laughed. "I was a mere lad and you were nine."

"Aye." Felicity agreed, leaning against the stall door. "The war aged everything."

Ben was solemn. "We Patriots got our freedom, but we paid dearly for it. Many soldiers gave their lives.. I'm ever so thankful I didn't have to."

"Oh, me too, Ben." Felicity said. "I'm glad you are back safely."

She hugged him tightly, breathing in his boyish smell of soap and spice. Ben pulled away and studied her green eyes with his hazel ones. "Lissie." was all he said, and pulled her into another tight embrace. He kissed her cheek, and Felicity got dizzy again.

They both pulled away for a few seconds, and Felicity knew that this was more than just a friendly hug. She felt something between them- like sparks!

Before she knew what was happening, she was leaning in, and Ben was leaning in. Their lips met for a few seconds, and before Felicity could talk, Ben pulled away looking confused but happy.

"Lissie, I'm sorry! I, I-" Ben stammered.

Felicity shook her head wildly. "No! 'Tis fine! I liked it, Ben." then, she blushed, realizing what she said. Ben still looked like he had did something wrong, so with that, Felicity grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. This time, neither of them pulled away. Felicity felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest when Ben ran his callused hands through her red hair. Felicity's hands roped around his neck as she tilted her head to the right.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were gasping for air and had pink faces. In a companionable silence, they both put their scarves, hats and gloves back on and headed back out into the cold winter night.

Ben held her gloved hand the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a pretty fast update. Well I got some questions since I never read but the first Felicity book. Does Ben join Lee's Regiment or is that just something people came up with. I was going to use it if it isn't someone else's. I've seen a few people use it.**

**Another question is the maid the Merriman's have named Rose? Sorry mostly what I go by is the movie.**

**Chapter 3**

The walk back was silent as the night around them was. Things seemed to get a little awkward once they were out of the barn. Neither knew what to say.

Ben held the door open for Felicity and waited for her to go through. She nodded her thanks as they went into the parlor where the rest of Felicity's family was.

Martha Merriman gave her eldest daughter and her husband's former soon-to-be-again apprentice a curious glance at what had taken the two so long to come back.

William jumped up and down where he sat at the window sill. "I want to know everything of the war!"

Mrs. Merriman shushed him with a 'not-know' look.

Ben chuckled slightly despite the haunted look that came back into his chocolate brown eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Felicity who studied her long time best friend from where she stood at his side.

Nan and Polly looked at William then back at Ben. They were waiting for him to speak. "Well?" Felicity was afraid her little brother was about to pounce at Ben.

"Calm down my boy. Give the poor young man a chance to breathe before you start throwing questions at him," Mr. Merriman scolded when William didn't take Mrs. Merriman's look serious.

William's shoulders sagged. He really wanted to know all about the war and Sergeant Benjamin Davidson. He trudged back to where he had been sitting at the window.

Ben looked down at his black uniform boots, "I rather not talk about it if it 'tis not necessary. It was a crude experience that I hope not to go through again."

Felicity could feel the tension radiating off of Ben and it slightly unnerved her. What had he gone through doing those six long years of war? She took his hand in hers and gave it squeeze before she gave the gesture another thought.

Ben looked down at her and their hands entwined. A slight smile creeping over his features.

Mr. and Mrs. Merriman gave startled glances at each other. When had Ben looked at their daughter with such adoration in his eyes?

Felicity felt her stomach flutter. Her knees were weakening and she thought she was about to collapse at the caring look he gave but she kept a straight face. If only the people in this room especially Ben knew she felt like fainting.

"Alright children, time for bed," Mrs. Merriman clapped at her children as Mr. Merriman turned his head to look outside the window.

"Aw," Polly grumped, crossing her arms in the most un-lady-like manner possible.

"Must we Mother?" William frowned, "Ben is leaving tomorrow to go home to Yorktown."

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere tomorrow. It looks to be a snowstorm brewing." Mr. Merriman mused as he turned away from the window.

Felicity wanted to hop up and down in happiness like a little girl but contained herself. She was excited they might have Ben longer then a night. But even if he had left the next morning he would have been back soon. He still had to finish his contract as a shop keeper's apprentice.

"There you see, now go on and scuttle off to bed." Mrs. Merriman shooed with a smile. Nan hadn't been included with children but decided to go to bed anyway. She had woken up too early that morning and was therefore very tired.

"Nanneral? Bed so soon?" Mr. Merriman inquired his second oldest.

Nan nodded with a yawn as William and Polly went up the stairs.

Ben and Felicity sat down at the empty window seat facing Mr. and Mrs. Merriman

Felicity wasn't about to go to bed. She planned to stay and talk to Ben as long as possible. She watched Nan walk up the stairs with a grace Felicity knew she herself would never have.

She was somewhat clumsy at times. She hadn't been when she was ten but now as a young woman she tripped on thin air. It was humiliating.

Nan was everything Felicity wasn't: proper, gentlewomanly, graceful. She had great sewing and cooking skills. Felicity on that matter was improper, wild-hearted, and clumsy. She pricked her fingers every time she tried doing a sampler. Her stitches were always crooked. As far as her cooking skills went. She burnt everything except water.

Felicity frowned in thought and was not aware Ben was staring at her. Her parents were also staring. She was having feelings for Ben. Could he even like a girl like her?

_Whoa wait a second? Did I just think of having feelings for Ben? Ben, the apprentice, of Father's store?_

_Duh if you didn't like him then why did you let him kiss you?_

_But-but-but!_

_I love him...I think I always have-_

"Lissie, please come back to us," Mr. Merriman teased Felicity.

Felicity snapped out of it, jumping slightly beside Ben as if she were caught red handed in a crime. Wide, emerald green eyes darting back and forth from the three people in the parlor.

Felicity's breath left her at that revelation. Was this why she felt so devastated when Ben left her to go to war?

Her eyes swiveled toward Ben and he met her eyes. Did he love her too?

The night went on and four talked about the store and of how business got so slow during the war to where at one point Mr. Merriman almost closed the store. Soon they had gotten Ben to talk bits and pieces about the war. As he talked he got the haunted look in his eyes as if he were reliving a nightmare he wasn't telling them.

Felicity wanted the most to know what had made him have that haunted look. It worried her to no end. Maybe he would open up to just her. They used to tell each other secrets before he left. Why would now be any different?

"'Tis getting late. We should probably get to bed." Mrs. Merriman stood up, Mr. Merriman following suit.

Ben and Felicity nodded. Felicity wanted to keep talking to Ben but she knew he worn out and needed rest.

"Ben, you can have the guest room." Mrs. Merriman nodded up the stairs.

Felicity suppressed a yawn and stood up with Ben.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ben smiled as they all walked up stairs to bed.

Felicity tossed and turned in her bed. It was hopeless trying to get to sleep when her mind was fully on Ben Davidson and nothing else. She growled softly as she felt a pin sticking into her hair. She must have missed one as she was getting ready for bed.

She rose up and plucked it out, tossing it onto her nightstand with a clink.

Lying in bed for hours on end was making her thirsty she decided and got up. Passing up on putting on her robe, she tip-toed down stairs in the darkness. She knew the Merriman house without seeing anything. She went straight for the kitchen for the glasses in the cupboard.

Just as she was reaching for a glass she felt someone grab her arm.

Her heart started hammering hard. There had been a few break-ins in their neighborhood lately and her imagination was starting to get to her. She tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth to muffle it.

She struggled and elbowed whoever it was in the ribs hard.

Felicity heard them take an intake of pained breath.

"Felicity, calm down!"

Suddenly she went still and about turned into a rag doll in relief. "Ben, don't scare me like that again!" she whirled around but of course couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry," Ben sounded pensive, "I need to talk to you."

Felicity turned on a lantern that just so happened to be beside her. "What 'tis it?" she asked, now reaching for the glass.

"I lied earlier when I said was going to Yorktown tomorrow," his voice sounded weak somehow.

"Wha-?" she frowned as she pumped water and was just about to take a sip of water.

"My whole family—they—they were shot dead as Cornwallis went through. I have no one, Lissie. No home anymore. The house was burnt to the ground."

Felicity nearly dropped her glass in shock as she stared up into his pained face.

**:o what now?**

**Review!**

**Also I've decided what the guy Mr. Merriman has secretly engaged Felicity to looks like. He's going to be a privateer. Blond hair pulled back, icy sky blue eyes, a very regal looking man. Let's say he's a little drool worthy. He's acts nice around Felicity's parents but isn't very nice to Lissie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is short but it's better then nothing =) Some action's coming up soon. With our mysterious secret privateer fiance of Felicity's. Still deciding his name. I think i'm going to have him reveal himself as a pirate later. Look at Benny boy!**

_**Chapter 4**_

"B—Ben, why didn't you say so?" Felicity whispered. Her glass of water was forgotten in an instant and she set it on the counter.

"I at first didn't want your family pitying me for my loss but now I realize how foolish that was." He choked a little on his words. The pain in his face was close to agony.

"Oh Ben," she didn't say sorry. No, that was not what he needed. No pity just understanding. There in the lantern light all she wanted to do was brush her hand against his cheek.

_What would that feel like?_

_Get over yourself Felicity Carter Merriman!_

_Is it so wrong to have such feelings for Ben?_

_Nay, but do stop wishing and do it._

_Do-it?_

_He needs to be comforted right now._

_Oh..._

Felicity raised her hand and touched his cheek tenderly. Ben's eyes closed for a moment. A tear leaked out from under his lashes.

Felicity didn't judge Ben for his tears. Most people thought a man was a sissy if he cried but Felicity thought a real man should show his emotions.

"I was there when they were killed. I tried to stop them I did but one of the redcoats lashed me from my neck to chest. It was the same day I was shot in the arm," Ben explained to her.

Felicity felt like crying herself when he told her his whole family was gone. She gasped when he said he'd been slashed.

Ben unbuttoned his shirt and Felicity fought the urge to cover her eyes. It wasn't proper for boy or man to unbutton his shirt in front of a girl or woman. She fought that thought. Ben was just going to show her the scar where he'd been slashed.

Felicity gasped in horror and cringed. Oh how must it had to have hurt. It was nearly ten inches long and such a ghastly shade of red. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Why did he have to go through so much?

He began to button his shirt back up with a slight flinch.

"Ben you're a part of this family too. You have been since you became Father's apprentice. You're as much as a son as I am a daughter to Father," Felicity insisted, giving him a hug.

"So i'm your brother then?" Ben said in a strange voice and she backed an arm's length away to look up at him.

Felicity scowled. Ben was taking this the wrong way. The very look he gave her showed he didn't want to be her brother but more then the friend he already was.

"Father will let you stay. You must tell him the truth tomorrow," Felicity said giving the glass of water a glance before picking it up. She gulped down the water.

Ben stared at her strangely as she set the glass down. "I will." His eyes slid away from hers. "I still can't believe they're dead."

"I know, Ben," she touched his arm. She started to yawn then. She was really tired. She could almost go to sleep standing up.

"Lissie, you better get some sleep. You look ready to fall over," Ben said, blowing the lantern out and then herding her away toward the stairs.

"I'm glad you're back Ben. It hasn't been the same since you left," Felicity smiled in the dark.

"Aye, me too, Lissie," Ben said softly.

With that Felicity went up to her bedchamber

**Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we introduce the one and only the French Privateer Marque Francis! He's my own character so please do not steal.**

**Tell me what you think lovely readers.**

**Picture of Marque Francis on my profile. Find deviant art link  
**

_**Chapter 5**_

**December 10, 1781**

Felicity was in a cheerful mood as she went down the stairs for breakfast the next morning. She was even more cheerful when Rose their maid told her they were to have pancakes. Her at most favorite of all.

Ben was already sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee. She was just about to head toward the coffee pot on the stove when Ben stood up. "Allow me," he smiled and gestured for her to sit down.

She smiled softly as he took a china cup and saucer from the cupboard. He knew exactly how she liked her coffee. Lots of milk and two teaspoons of sugar. She didn't deserve this type of treatment. She was supposed to be serving him not the opposite.

"Here you are, Lissie," Ben set the coffee in front of her and then sat down across from her.

"Thank you, Ben," Felicity smiled before tasting her coffee. It was better than how she fixed hers. She sighed as Nan walked down the stairs.

"Good morning," she said politely to the two at the table before going into the kitchen to help their mother and Rose.

It wasn't long after that when Edward Merriman came out from his study room. He went straight to the coffee on the mini stove.

"How does it feel to be back home, Ben?" Mr. Merriman said before sipping his straight black coffee. Felicity didn't know how he could stand it like that.

"It feels great, Mr. Merriman," Ben smiled good naturedly. He scratched his neck right where his scar was causing Felicity to cringe.

A series of knocks started at the door just as Mr. Merriman sat down.

"Why who in Williamsburg would come calling at this hour in the morning?" Mr. Merriman mused in slight annoyance.

"I can get it!" Felicity was standing.

"Allow me," Ben told the red-head and started for the foyer. Today was going to be a good day. Nothing could spoil it. Nothing at all.

The caller's knock was cut off as Ben opened the door.

A young man of twenty-five stood before him. Tall, blond, and regal looking. His blond hair was pulled back with a black ribbon and he wore a very nice blue uniform complete with a tricorn upon his head. His icy sky blue eyes studied Ben as if the blonde was approving him or not. He looked capable of making women swoon.

"Hello, my name is Marque Francis. Is Edward Merriman around? I have business to attend with him," he bowed to Ben.

"A-aye, follow me," Ben stuttered as he lead Marque Francis toward the mini kitchen to where Felicity and Mr. Merriman were sitting with their coffee.

Mr. Merriman stood up immediately as Marque entered the room. "Monsieur," he bowed toward the blonde.

"Monsieur Merriman," Marque removed his tricorn, his gaze going over toward Felicity.

Ben stiffened. He didn't like the way Blondie stared at her. It unnerved the former sergeant a great deal. Just when he thought he was going to have a day it turned out otherwise.

"Let us go into my study," Mr. Merriman led the Marque Francis away and Ben whirled around to Felicity with a questioning glance.

Felicity's face was paler then usual and Ben wondered why. She stared at her coffee with distaste. "That was Privateer Marque Francis. He's temporarily residing in town," Felicity explained with a grimace.

"Your Father seems to like him," Ben mused, his coffee forgotten and cold.

Felicity sighed, "I know. I'm afraid of that."

Ben was going to ask why she was afraid when Rose, Mrs. Merriman, and Nan came in with breakfast.

"Felicity would you go and wake William and Polly? I'm sure they would appreciate a hot breakfast," Mrs. Merriman asked her daughter.

Felicity snapped out of gloomy mood and went up the stairs to wake her younger siblings.

**December 10, 1781.**

**(Afternoon)**

"Felicity, may I speak with you a moment?" Mr. Merriman called from the stable doors.

Felicity and Ben were at that moment grooming Penny, Patriot, and Champ. Old Bess had already been groomed earlier by Marcus.

Felicity groaned in a un-lady-like way. She let her curry comb drop in the hay beside Ben and started toward the house in reluctance. She had been having a nice time with Ben. Catching up on old times and just enjoying each other's company.

There was no doubt things between them were different now. It seemed friends between them were over. Felicity wasn't daft; she knew she had feelings for Ben. Ben certainly had feelings for her. After all he had been the one to kiss her.

She was looking forward the future which all she could see in it was Ben.

Felicity went into her father's study. She knew that would be the number one place he would be and there he was.

She was smiling as she shut the door and walked toward the desk. It faded as she saw a grave expression upon his face.

She sat down across from him in a plushy chair. "What 'tis the matter?" she cocked her head to the side slightly.

Edward Merriman had his slips in a tight line and his hazel eyes glittered.

What had come over her Father?

Suddenly Felicity felt alarmed but made herself to stay quiet.

"Felicity, daughter," Mr. Merriman choked slightly.

"Father?"

"You're engaged to the Privateer Marque Francis, Lissie," Mr. Merriman said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Felicity shrieked, before jumping up in horror and running madly out the door and toward the stable. She needed to ride. She needed somewhere to think right now!

***gasps* Review! Long ones are most appreciated. Any ideas please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick small update. This maybe going too fast into the plot but I like.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Felicity ran out the house as if it were on fire.

Ben was still in the stable as she ran in. He was still grooming Champ. He looked up swiftly as he heard Felicity's sobs.

Felicity stumbled into Penny's stall, fumbling with the bridle hanging on the door. She didn't bother with the saddle. She was too distraught to care.

"Felicity?" Ben peered in the stall. His handsome face displayed genuine worry.

She shook her head. She couldn't talk to him right now. She had to get away quickly. She didn't want to break down in front of Ben. That would just be too embarrassing!

Penny didn't give up a fight and refuse the bit. She seemed to sense Felicity needed her to cooperate.

Felicity jumped onto her back and trotted out the stable.

Ben ran after her, yelling for her to come back.

She ignored him and set Penny into a canter to get away quickly. Suddenly she heard galloping hooves behind her and turned to see Ben on his black stallion coming after her.

"Go away!" Felicity screamed at him.

Ben didn't go away. He kept on coming after her. He needed to know what was wrong. He couldn't let her go running off in tears.

Suddenly Ben remembered, before he left to go to war he taught Penny a trick. He taught the mare to stop at the signal of a whistle. But not just any whistle. His signal whistle.

He put it to his lips and blew sharply. Just like that Penny slid to a stop as Champ galloped up. Ben slid down from his horse and went over to Felicity.

She hadn't time to run which she would have if it wasn't for Ben's fast horse.

Ben's arms snaked around her slender waist.

Felicity shrieked, "Let me go!" she beat her fists into his chest as Ben pulled her down to him.

"No, Lissie! What is the matter with you?" Ben held on tight and flinched slightly at the impact of her fists.

Felicity's attempt to fight him ceased as she became weak in grief. "Oh Ben!" she sobbed, sagging against him. "My life is ruined."

Ben's grip tightened around her. "What?"

"Father engaged me to Marque Francis!" Felicity cried out.

Ben felt as if someone punched him full force in the stomach. No! Not her! He held her while she cried her heart out.

Felicity pulled away after a few minutes and blushed. "I'm sorry. I—I've gotten you all wet," she sniffed, looking up into Ben's brown eyes.

"'Tis fine, dear Lissie," Ben said softly. Before he even knew what he was doing he brushed his hand against her cheek.

Felicity closed her eyes at his touch. She hated arranged marriages but maybe if it had been Ben she wouldn't have been so angry.

_Don't even think like that, Felicity Merriman!_

"Felicity, I-," Ben started as she looked back up at him.

"Ben-," Felicity blushed again. Oh she wanted to tell him she loved him so bad. Why did she have to marry the French Privateer?

"I love you," Ben finished looking a little sheepish as if he was expecting to get a slap.

Felicity's eyes brightened in delight at his words then turned dim. He loved her but it didn't matter since she was another man's fiancée. "I love you too."

Ben smiled slightly at her answer. Why did she have to marry that privateer?

And then he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Oh Felicity."

"What are we doing? We're not supposed to love each other," Felicity eyes were wide.

"We'll find a way to be together. Privateer or not, Lissie," Ben said stubbornly.

"Oh I wish, Ben," she sniffed.

"I know so, Felicity Merriman." And with that he and Felicity were off back to the house.

He still had to tell the rest of the Merrimans about what happened to his family.

He didn't forget his promise to Felicity.

**I'm disappointed with not getting reviews for chapter five so I'm not posting 7 until I get 20 reviews. Not trying to be mean. I just think importance in updating should be by how many reviews you have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reviewing. It hit 37 when it was only supposed to be on 20. I hope I get just as many this update.**

**Well this was going to be just half of chapter 7 but it seemed best to end it there. I didn't know a very good conversation between Felicity and Marque but I tried. Got any better ideas?**

_**Chapter 7**_

**December 15, 1781**

A few days past. Felicity wasn't speaking to her father. She was furious with him for arranging her to marry Marque Francis.

Ben had told her family about what happened to his family and apologized for lying. They were surprised at hearing the death but weren't too angry at Ben. At that Ben was thankful. He was welcomed to stay the Merrimans even when his contract ended until he had another home.

Felicity gloomily stared out the window. Today she had a date with Marque. She was wearing her finest dress. Her hair was piled high and her stays extra tight. It was near unbearable! Why on earth women wore corsets so tight was unknown to her. They were like a death trap squeezing the life out of her lungs.

Felicity stood as Ben entered the parlor. She swayed slightly in dizziness but didn't let it show.

"Waiting on Francis?" Ben asked coming to stand beside her.

"Aye," Felicity's face was fixed into a frown as she looked up at her father's apprentice.

Their love for each other seemed to grow more each day. It had been a little awkward after her outburst at first but still Felicity wished so hard her father would let her be with Ben. Oh how she despised that Privateer that kept her from being with the only man she would ever love.

Ben didn't say anything but his face showed his scorn for the man who was going to marry his Lissie. HIS LISSIE! Not Marque Francis' fiancée.

A knock sounded at the door and Felicity grimaced. "He's here," she sighed, giving Ben a 'pity me' look.

"Have fun." It was supposed to be a joke but it didn't sound like it coming from Benjamin Davidson.

Felicity scoffed before sidling off to the foyer glancing back at Ben. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see the blonde privateer dressed in a very nice uniform. Blonde hair pulled back and his icy blue eyes looking down at her. And yet as handsome as he was he gave Felicity the creeps. She couldn't stand being near the man.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Merriman," he said politely extending his arm for her to take.

"Hello, Mr. Francis." She smiled and took his arm stiffly.

He led her to his fancy smancy carriage and helped her inside. Felicity tried to keep herself from scrunching her nose at the contact with him.

This was going to be a long afternoon indeed.

They went to Gerard's Deli for their date. Marque kept asking her numerous questions. One in particular almost made her choke on her sourdough chicken sandwich.

"How many children do you want?" the blonde inquired as they were halfway through their lunch.

Felicity practically spluttered, "Wha—what?" she squeaked. How could he ask such a thing at a restaurant table?

"I mean any particular amount of children. Four, six, seven?" he had the nerve to ask.

Felicity wanted to slap him across the face. She didn't want any children with this man. How dare he? "No," she answered coolly.

His blue eyes watched her closely. It was as if he knew she was extremely uncomfortable in his presence. "I think I would like eight." A crooked grin came upon his face.

Felicity's appetite died at that instant. No way was this going to happen to her. "Is that so?"

"Indeed," Marque signaled the waiter and paid for their lunch.

Feeling as if she were to throw up she pushed her plate away and stood up. Marque following suite on her heels as they got to the carriage.

"I had a lovely time, my dear," he said to her kissing her hand, before they got into the carriage.

Felicity fought the urge to go wash her hand. She was very thankful to be wearing gloves. At least he hadn't kissed the bare skin.

With that they set on the way back to the Merriman house.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This isn't long sorry guys. It seems this story does better with short chapters. I don't know why. This is going toward the climax.**

**I figured out what Marque Francis' pirate name will be. Cap'n Kit Kelly!**

**Tell me what you think. Any ideas please let me know.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Felicity came storming in the Merriman house mumbling things about that spiteful Marque Francis. Who did he think he was telling her he wanted eight children when they weren't even married yet for crying out loud?

She growled, throwing herself onto the sofa in a un-lady-like manner. She didn't care who saw her right now. She was too angry with Marque and too frustrated with life.

"Felicity Carter Merriman!" her mother scolded.

Felicity shot up, her hair was mussed up, looking much like a rat's nest. "Oh, Mother. He is awful! Just awful," she wailed with her face down.

"Lissie, Marque Francis is a very wealthy man. He can provide for you well," Mrs. Merriman insisted.

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't care about being rich. I want to marry for love. I don't care if I marry someone poor as dirt!" Felicity said softly.

"Marriages are always arranged with money involved. That 'tis how it always has been. Very few people marry for love." Mrs. Merriman put her hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"Then I don't want to marry at all," Felicity said passionately, clasping her hands together.

"Tell me Felicity. 'Tis there more to this not wanting to marry Marque Francis? Is there someone you love? Maybe a certain apprentice?" Mrs. Merriman gave her daughter a pointed look.

Felicity gasped slightly. "Oh! How did you know?" she looked slightly panicked as she stared up at her mother.

"It 'tis quite obvious the way you look toward Ben as you do." Mrs. Merriman smiled instead of frowning. That surprised Felicity. She had thought her mother would have been mad.

"Your Father knows also. He's feeling quite guilty about arranging the marriage." Mrs. Merriman sighed.

"Do you think-?" Felicity didn't dare ask it. She was going to ask if Father would reconsider and let her marry Ben later.

"If you're Father would let you marry Ben?" Mrs. Merriman finished her sentence as she walked toward the doorway.

Felicity's eyes widened. Could her mother read her mind? "Yes," she whispered. She dared to hope. She loved Ben so much if she only could be with him she didn't care if she got anything else in the world.

"I'll ask him for you but I can't promise anything," Mrs. Merriman disappeared into the kitchen.

Her bad day suddenly turned good. She jumped up from the sofa with a squeal. She started running out the house toward the stable in a dead run. She couldn't wait to tell Ben about her talk with mother.

By the time she got to the stable she was gasping for breath. Blast those stays. She could barely breathe and she felt so dizzy and weak. But she didn't care she had to tell Ben.

"Ben! Ben!" Felicity yelled as she near plowed into the stable doors.

"Felicity? Is something wrong?" Ben called from one of the stalls. He peeked out with a worried look etched on his face.

"Oh Ben! Something 'tis right!" she was at his side in an instant.

"What is it?" Ben smiled a little at her enthusiastic face.

'Father may let us be together," Felicity cried, hugging him tightly. Oh she was so happy. So happy she ignored the black spots in her vision.

"That's wonderful!" Ben caught her up in his arms and kissed her. Beat this Marque Francis!

Suddenly a painful wave of dizziness came over Felicity as her vision blackened out. "Be-," she started before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

"Felicity!" Ben yelled, catching her quickly. "Lissie, wake up!" he lifted her up into his arms quickly. He had to get her inside for help. He wondered if it were her stays being too tight. He had heard her complaining about them earlier.

She was out cold that was for sure.

Ben carried her into the house in haste. "Mr. Merriman, Mrs. Merriman, Rose!" he yelled, panic dripping from his words. If something happened to Felicity he would never forgive himself.

Rose was the first to appear in the foyer. "Good Lord Almighty!" she exclaimed in fright.

**Review! I hope my reviews hit 55 before I update next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a bad time trying to figure out what to write. I still am. Also Thanksgiving has been very busy for with a lot of cleaning involved. I'm trying to work on my originals some.**

**Well here we are. Tell me what you think. Not a whole lot is happening yet. **

_**Chapter 9**_

"Misuz Merriman!" Rose called, touching Felicity's forehead to check for fever. Feeling no hotness she quickly ushered Ben up the stairs who still held Felicity in his arms.

Pounding of feet sounded across the hardwood floor and Mrs. Merriman and Nan appeared in alarm.

Ben paused on the third step and looked over to see who it was.

"Oh!" Mrs. Merriman exclaimed, dropping her darning right in the floor. She ran quickly to her unconscious daughter. "What happened?" she cried.

"I'm not sure. One minute she was fine and the next she just collapsed," Ben said in a worried tone. He glanced down at Felicity who hadn't moved an inch since she fainted. It scared him worse than if a whole British army swooped down on him.

"Oh dear!" cried Nan, her hands covering her mouth in her own horror.

"Nan, please go and get the smelling salts for your sister. There in the left cupboard door in the kitchen," Mrs. Merriman called over her shoulder as followed Ben up the stairs with Rose.

"Nan nodded and walked briskly into the kitchen. In a time of an emergency she still didn't run. It was improper.

Ben carried Felicity to her room without a moment to waste and placed her own her bed as if she were porcelain. He smoothed some hair that had fallen into her face back, lovingly before having to take a step back as Rose and Mrs. Merriman crowded around her.

Nan came in with the smelling salts and quickly ushered them to Rose who took them quickly without a word.

She waved them under Felicity's nose.

Ben held his breath as she stirred and turned her head from side to side. Felicity mumbled something under her breath and Ben strained to hear her. He only wished he could be right there beside her but he knew he had to give Rose and Mrs. Merriman space.

Nan had silently slipped beside Ben keeping out of the way as well.

Rose gave the smelling thoughts to Mrs. Merriman and then gently slapped Felicity's cheeks to try to rouse her a bit more. The smelling salts helped a little but not as well as they should have.

"Ben," Felicity mumbled clear enough to understand. Rose paused in her popping. She glanced over at Ben with a shocked expression then at Mrs. Merriman who didn't seem surprised at all with the matter.

It was all Ben could do not to leap toward that bed to Felicity's aid. She had said his name. Felicity wanted him and here he was all the way across the room.

Mrs. Merriman waved the smelling salts under Felicity's nose again.

Suddenly Felicity jerked and shot up from the bed to a sit up. She gasped, her face ashen, "I—ca—can't-bre—breathe! My-st-stays."

"Out! Out!" Rose shooed Ben and Nan out the room quickly. She looked frantic and it scared Ben. What was happening to Felicity? Was she okay? Oh she had to be!

Ben paced back and forth in the hallway. He wasn't about to go downstairs and wait. He had to know what was going on with her.

Nan sat in a chair that sat beside a wall in the hall with her hands clasped in her lap. Nan's eyes moved with Ben with a furrowed brow.

Ben raked his fingers through his hair in complete agitation of not knowing anything. One minute Felicity was just fine and then fainted on him. It had scared him to almost to death.

"If you keep that up you will have burned a hole in the floor," Nan chided to the pacing lad.

With a tortured groan, Ben slid to the ground to sit cross-legged against the wall beside the chair Nan was sitting in. He couldn't stand this!

Back in Felicity's chamber Rose and Mrs. Merriman quickly stripped the dress off Felicity who was still gasping for air.

"Rose get me her night shift from her armoire, please," Mrs. Merriman said worriedly as she quickly flung the dress aside and started to work on untying Felicity's extremely tight stays.

Felicity had never in her life felt so suffocated. She knew she had tightened her stays too tight but wasn't expecting that this was going to happen. It was her mother's order to tighten her stays tighter than usual. They somehow had gotten tighter and tighter resulting in squeezing her stomach and sides to the point of not being able to breathe properly. She had been so excited about her mother's words that she ignored the warning pain in her lungs. It hadn't helped when she ran to the stable.

Now she was paying for it dearly. She was so scared of not being able to breathe at one point she thought she would die.

Rose got the night shift quickly just as Mrs. Merriman got the last string undone and yanked Felicity's stays open.

Felicity gasped loudly. Wonderful, blessed, air rushed into her lungs. It burned painfully but she was thankful to have rid of those awful stays. She hated them so much.

**Review please =)**

**I need reviews to help me get motivated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kill me now! Yes it's been ages. I can't say anything except I have the most horrible writer's block. Can any body help me please? I'm so stuck it's not even funny. I don't know how to start the rest of this chapter.**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**December 17, 1781**_

It had been a few days since the date with Marque Francis and Felicity's incident with a quite too tight stay.

Felicity was in an ill manner. Mr. And Mrs. Merriman had talked about her and Ben. About how she didn't want to marry Marque Francis but Ben.

Mr. Merriman had said i'll think about it instead of saying yes or no.

This bit of imformation was driving Felicity up the wall or rather up to the roof which she now sat.

She barely felt the cold as she stared out over the roofs of houses. She could just barely to see her Father's store.

**Ideas?**


	11. Chapter 10 updated

**To all the reviewers and readers who have waited and waited for an update. I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I'm working on it. I just get blocks sometimes.**

**_Chapter 10:_**

**_December 17, 1781_**

It had been a few days since the date with Marque Francis and Felicity's incident with a quite too tight stay.

Felicity was in an ill manner. Mr. And Mrs. Merriman had talked about her and Ben. About how she didn't want to marry Marque Francis but Ben.

Mr. Merriman had said i'll think about it instead of saying yes or no.

This bit of information was driving Felicity up the wall or rather up to the roof which she now sat.

She barely felt the cold as she stared out over the roofs of houses. She could just barely to see her Father's store.

She had taken to going up on the roof like she did when she was a child. It helped to clear her thoughts. Right now she really needed to clear her thoughts.

"Lissie!"

Felicity jumped and nearly fell off the roof in a fright. "Nan!" she put a hand to her chest to still her rapidly beating heart.

"Nan didn't pay attention to Felicity's antics. "Father wants you in the parlor." Felicity noticed Nan's eyes went to her shoeless and stocking-less feet.

Felicity pulled her dress over them, feeling her face burn. Nan wouldn't snitch on her and that she was glad. She just couldn't abide neither unless she had to. Same was to be said about stays. She got away with none when she could.

She slid down the lattice like a squirrel, causing Nan to stifle a giggle.

Felicity proceeded into the parlor like a lady. She carefully kept her feet tucked under her skirts.

Her father was waiting when she entered and so was Ben. She looked at them both in surprise.

"You wish to speak to me?" Felicity tried to keep her voice steady and smooth but excitement was beginning to overtake her.

"I've been considering your wish and I've talked to Ben. He has more than proved he will be a good husband for you." Mr. Merriman began and there was a twinkle in his eye.

Felicity glanced at Ben in questioning but the former apprentice didn't give anything away.

"I've withdrawn your offer of marriage to Marque Francis and you are free to marry Benjamin Davidson if that is what pleases you, my dear Lissie."

Felicity couldn't stop herself and threw herself at her father with a girlish squeal and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Mr. Merriman laughed.

**It's not long but it's something!**


End file.
